


Tickets from an angel

by Kidds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Michael is not a abusive bastard in this one, Tickets, Wow, and he is not used so that destiel will become canon, dean getting a ticket, how strange, michean - Freeform, such healthy relationship, this is actually just a michean ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was driving too fast and got a ticket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickets from an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fanfics were Michael is no abusive bastard who constatly rapes Dean! Yay!

Dean pulled over, when he heard the sirens behind him. He should have expected that, because he was driving really fast, yet he thought on a abandoned road like that, he didn't expect a police control.  
Turning the engine down, he rolled down his window. He was used to that. It usually didn't take a lot of time.

The policeman approaching was a young black haired man with a young face. 

''License please.'' The cop demanded. Without resistance, Dean showed the cop his license.

''You are aware, you were driving over the speed limit, Mister Winchester.'' The cop wrote down the information he needed.

''Oh, I was? I haven't noticed. I am truly sorry.'' Dean answered sweetly. Most of the time he could trick them with his charm. Normally he would search for an excuse and they'd let him go, but not this guy.

He ripped a little piece of paper out of his pad and gave it to Dean. He wasn't used to it. ''Yes, you were. I wouldn't repeat it, Mister. You could endanger yourself and other traffic participant with behaviour like that.'' Dean took the ticket. ''Good night officer.'' The driver winked at the cop, standing outside the car and drove off.

Dean was surprised. He often was in situations like that but he could convince them to let him go without any punishment. Oh, he would get to this guy, no matter how much it will cost, literally.

A few days later, he was driving the same road again, with the same speed, hoping he would see the young man again. 

Just like last time, he saw the sirens behind him. Smiling, he pulled over again. The door to the police car opened and the same officer came out of it again.

''Oh, officer! It's so nice to see you again.'' Dean greeted him smugly. 

''Mister Winchester, I must say, I'm not surprised to see you again.'' The officer sighed. ''You should really drive more careful.'' 

''Don't worry, I'm an expert in fast driving.'' Dean flashed him his most charming smile. He saw a little twitch at the corner of the cop's mouth. He smiled to himself.

''I believe you, Mister Winchester, but not everyone is and you are a danger, not only for yourself, but for the rest of the drivers too.'' Dean knew he was right but that was not the point.

''Please call me Dean, I hate all this formality.'' He hoped he would get a name too and he wasn't disappointed by his flirting skills. ''I'm not sure if I should tell you my name. You drive like a criminal after all.'' He answered. Clever boy, Dean thought. The cop was writing his ticket again and gave it to him. But this time it was different, there was a number written underneath the penalty. A phone number, a place and a café and a time. Dean looked up to the cop but he was already gone. Dean placed the ticket in his pocket and drove off.


End file.
